


Five O'clock Shadow

by JulzSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Slash, Slashy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulzSnape/pseuds/JulzSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most wizards prefer to use a spell to shave, like Draco Malfoy, for instance. However, Harry Potter sticks to the muggle way, leaving a delicious five o'clock shadow for Draco to enjoy. HP/DM SLASH/SMUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five O'clock Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one-shot came to me because one of my friends was talking to me about how he liked imaging the feel of an unshaven man’s face against his skin as said man trailed kisses all over his body. It immediately inspired me to write this, so thank HiddenRage for this bit o’ smut! This one’s for you, my love!
> 
> WARNING: Explicit homosexual sex! Don’t like it, don’t read it!

Five O’clock Shadow

That slightly scratchy feeling of a five o’clock shadow on his face when he kissed him in greeting upon his return from work was the best feeling in the world to Draco. Feeling the sandpapery skin brush against his own smooth cheek made him break out in goose pimples. It reminded him that, as perfect as Harry appeared, he was not an ethereal Adonis, but a normal man who needed to shave quite often if he wanted smooth skin. Draco used a special spell that allowed him to go weeks without shaving, but Harry refused to use it.

“I like shaving in the morning before my shift. Its part of my routine I’ve had since our Hogwarts days. It’d throw my whole day off if it was removed.”

“You’re so adorable, Harry, you know that right?” Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist from behind and looked at his lover in the bathroom mirror, holding the dark haired man close.

Harry grinned cheekily back at Draco in the reflection and held Draco’s arms close to him, leaning back against his pale, but chiselled chest. “Of course I know it, love.”

Draco chuckled and rubbed his cheek gently against Harry’s, feeling that familiar scratch of fine tiny hairs growing pell-mell across his tanned cheeks. He closed his eyes and let his head rest where it was against his boyfriend’s, feeling completely at peace with his life, and the world in general.

“Ok Mr. Dreamer, can we return from La-La Land now?” Harry teased lightly as he wriggled in Draco’s arms, his arse brushing up against Draco’s half-hard erection. “Well, at least _some_ part of you is awake.”

Draco smirked and opened his eyes, the steely grey orbs shining mischievously in the mirror. “You don’t mind being a little late for work, do you, Harry?” he asked with a slight pout, his innocent facade ruined by the hungry look in his eyes.

Harry smirked as well and loosened Draco’s grip around him long enough to turn around to face the blonde. “Not at all; I am the boss, after all,” Harry drawled before leaning closer and pressing his lips gently against Draco’s.

Draco moaned quietly into the kiss, eagerly opening his mouth as Harry’s tongue probed for entrance. His body broke into goose pimples as the scruffy hair on Harry’s chin rubbed against his own. Draco could never properly explain just how much that feeling turned him on.

While still plundering Draco’s mouth with his tongue, Harry began to push Draco back until he hit the tiled bathroom wall. He reached up and wove his fingers into Draco’s silky locks, pushing his hips forward to achieve more contact with Draco’s now full-fledged hard-on. He tugged slightly on the former Slytherin’s hair and nearly came in his boxers at sound of his lover’s wanton moan of pleasure.

Draco courageously continued the battle with Harry’s tongue, fighting for dominance over the heated kiss. With a bit of force and strategic use of arse-grabbing, Draco flipped their positions and pushed Harry up against the wall, chuckling into his lover’s mouth as Harry gave a squeak of surprise. Draco finally surrendered the battle between their tongues and abandoned Harry’s mouth in favour of sucking and nibbling on Harry’s smooth, slightly sweaty neck. He licked and nibbled his way from Harry’s neck to his collar bone, then down to his chest, where he mercilessly teased and nibbled the brunettes’ nipples, making Harry moan quite loudly.

Harry was writhing against the wall now, his own cock at full attention as Draco lapped at his extremely sensitive nipples after nibbling on them. He rocked his hips forward, feeling Draco’s length press against his own and making his already throbbing cock leak precome. “Please, Draco,” he moaned breathlessly, his hand still woven in the former Slytherin’s ice blonde tresses.

Draco finally moved away from Harry’s nipples and trailed down his stomach with open mouthed, hot kisses. When he reached the band of Harry’s boxers, Draco looked up from his kneeling position, loving the hungry look in his lover’s eyes and the way his plump pink lips were parted in pleasure. Draco licked his lips slowly before turning his attention back to Harry’s very prominent erection through his silky red boxer-shorts. He flicked out his tongue and just barely made contact with the tip of his cock through his boxers, making Harry gasp and tug slightly on Draco’s hair. He loved teasing Harry; it made him much wilder when Draco fucked him.

“Oh Merlin, please, Draco. Suck me...”

Draco mercifully reached up and pulled down Harry’s boxers, releasing his straining and throbbing cock from its silk constraint. While looking up into Harry’s stormy emerald eyes, Draco leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Harry’s cock, dragging his tongue up and down the length before deep-throating as much of Harry’s well-endowed cock as he could.

Harry let out a stream of curse words as Draco silky mouth and talented tongue went to work on his raging hard-on. Harry began to thrust into Draco’s mouth, fucking his face slowly, while keeping his eyes trained on his lover’s sparkling silver ones.

Draco kept at worshipping Harry’s cock for a few minutes before he decided he needed some pleasure himself. He reached down and tugged his own boxers down his hips, taking hold of his own leaking cock and pulling on it a few times.

Harry pushed against Draco’s shoulder to get him to move away before whispering in a raspy voice, “I want you to fuck me, Draco.”

Draco groaned as his weeping cock twitched at Harry’s gravelly voice and the sultry words that fell from his bite-reddened lips. “Turn around,” Draco instructed the lean Head Auror.

Harry did as he was told and leaned his forehead against the cool tile as he felt Draco’s soft hands kneading his arse cheeks. His breath hitched as he felt his cheeks spread apart and a huff of hot breathe caressed his puckered entrance.

Harry let out the most delicious sound Draco had ever heard as the blonde pressed his tongue firmly against his pink rosette. He moved the tip of his tongue in a spiral as Harry pushed his arse back against Draco’s mouth, moaning continuously and threatening to make Draco explode right then and there. Draco lapped at Harry’s tight hole with the flat of his tongue as Draco reached a finger down and began massaging Harry’s perineum to help relax the inner muscles. Harry pushed his arse harder against Draco’s tongue as the blonde returned to probing the tight ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue. He pushed as far in with his tongue as he could, feeling the muscles loosen marginally as Harry groaned and moaned, his hands splayed against the tiled wall in complete ecstasy. Draco figured Harry was quite prepared enough and moved away so he could stand, making Harry moan in protest.

“Patience, love; you’ll get the real thing, soon,” Draco breathed against Harry’s ear, flicking out his tongue to trace the shell of his ear.

Harry shivered as his breath hitched in his throat again. He pushed himself closer to Draco, who chuckled deviously at his lack of patience even after his reassurance.

Draco used a spell to slick his cock with lube, just as a precaution so that he did not cause Harry any discomfort, even if Draco had already prepared him quite well. He positioned his slippery cock with Harry’s entrance, pushing the former Gryffindor’s feet further apart to get better access. He pushed in slowly at first, waiting for Harry’s signal that it was ok to keep moving. He got his signal in the form of Harry moaning loudly and taking it upon himself to fully sheath Draco’s cock with is tight arse. Draco groaned as he waited a few seconds for Harry’s body to adjust before pulling out slowly and pushing back in, encouraged by Harry’s moans.

“Oh fuck, Draco. Fuck me, please. Harder,” Harry moaned as he pushed back to meet his lover’s thrusts. His body was shaking with the effort of keeping himself up as his legs had turned to jelly back when Draco had been tonguing his arse.

Draco followed Harry’s orders and began to pump his cock in and out of Harry, faster and with more force. His breathing became shallower as he pounded Harry’s arse over and over, the sound of their skin slapping together music to his ears. Draco shifted angles a bit and knew he had hit his intended target when Harry let out a slightly unmanly squeal of pleasure and started to push himself harder against Draco’s cock. Draco reached around Harry and found his cock, leaking precome like crazy and throbbing hotly. He wrapped his hand around the delicious length and began tugging it in time with his thrusts, making Harry moan and groan like an animal.

Harry could feel his climax rising in his groin as Draco fucked him hard and fast, his cock hitting that wonderful walnut shaped nub deep within his arse over and over again. With one last moan that echoed around the tiled bathroom, Harry came all over Draco’s fist and the wall in front of him.

Draco was not too far behind, groaning in pleasure as the walls of Harry’s tight arse squeezed his cock, milking his orgasm from him. Draco slammed into Harry one more time before collapsing against his lover’s back, pushing Harry’s against the cool tiles. His ragged breathing slowed as he pulled out, his shrinking cock falling against his thigh.

Harry caught his breath before turning around and pulling Draco close, kissing him hard on the lips. He reached up and tangled his hands into the blondes’ silken locks, moaning in satisfaction.

“My arse is going to be so sore today while teaching drills.”

Draco chuckled and leaned his forehead against Harry’s, brushing the sweaty black locks away from his amazingly green eyes. “It’ll just be a reminder for what you’ll be getting again tonight.”

“Mmm, don’t tease me, Draco,” Harry moaned, biting his lip in anticipation already.

Draco leaned forward and caught Harry’s abused lip with his own, sucking it gently to soothe it. “It’s not a tease; it’s a promise.” Draco wrapped his arms firmly around Harry’s waist, pulling his lover close to him as their sweaty bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. He nudged Harry’s cheek with his own, feeling that familiar scratchy, sandpapery feel of Harry’s five o’clock shadow once more. Draco had never been as happy in his life as he was now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some reviews and let me know if my smut skills are still up to par! Ciao!


End file.
